


Die Honorably

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Three Musketeers (2011), Young Blades (2001), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Swearing, die hard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: d'Artagnan went up to Paris to visit some old friends and have a few laughs. He never could have guessed that the party he was attending would get broken up by a group of terrorists! Now, it's up to him to save his friends and all the innocent people trapped in the enemy's web of lies."Do you really think that you're the hero, the musketeer, of this story?""En garde, motherfucker!"
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Louis XIII de France, d'Artagnan/Comte de Rochefort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reel Hannibal 2020





	Die Honorably

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Reel Hannibal 2020 event~ I chose Die Hard with d'Artagnan and Rochefort because d'Artagnan PERFECTLY fits the sort of hero climbing things, squeezing through vents, and being the ultimate chaotic good badass. And Rochefort is so well-suited for the sooth, suave bad guy side. Aramis has always been my favorite musketeer, but I must say that I had a blast writing Porthos in this beginning chapter! He's such a fun personality~ 
> 
> Also, this is a modernized version of the 2011 Three Musketeers universe. A sort of fantastical version of olden and new age mixed together. I've seen it done before for Tristhad with modernized Camelot and I always LOVED the concept. Thus, I decided to play with the idea here. So, the technology is a little loosey-goosey. There is horse-ridding(going more out of style in big cities), olden guns and swords with some advancements, but also sky ships, skyscrapers, phones, and computers(very advanced!). 
> 
> And I bit off more than I could chew, so this is the first chapter of the story for now. But, I do hope you enjoy it! ^o^

d’Artagnan looked around Paris in awe. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis had told him plenty of stories about the place but it was still a sight to behold! Large concrete and metal structures going so far up that he had to crane his head and wonder if they touched the clouds. It was certainly a far cry from his simple village back home where the new technologies were slow to making their way. They were just stepping their toes into steam power, but Aramis had been boasting things apparently even more impressive. Things called a “phone” or a “computer.”

A loud horn blared, startling both him and Buttercup. His horse skittered to the side, d’Artagnan keeping a strong hold to rein the old girl in before she jumped onto the sidewalk. He shot the car behind him a nasty look. They flipped each other off as the driver went by.

“The gall!” he grit his teeth, nostrils flaring. If the new technologies Aramis was excited about were anything like a _car_ then the new age could damn well have it!

He gave Buttercup a pat and spoke soothingly to her, calming them both down. “Don’t worry, old girl. That rust bucket doesn’t have anything on you.”

He smiled when she snorted and bobbed her head, ready to keep going. They made their way to the rest station soon enough. It was mostly full of those blasted cars. Some looking more sleek than the ones he saw his childhood friends arrive in so long ago when their families visited the countryside for the summer. He was relieved to see that there was still a place for horses. He was just handing Buttercup off to the stables and making _quite_ sure that she’d be treated like a queen when a loud voice boomed throughout the rest station.

“d’Artagnan!”

d’Artagnan only had half a second to brace himself before Porthos barreled into him and picked him up in a bone-crushing hug. He wheezed out a laugh and pounded at his back. “Put me down, you big brute or I’ll meet you in the square!”

Porthos set him down with a hearty laugh. “Same old d’Artagnan! Starting fights you can’t win~” He slapped him on the back so hard that d’Artagnan stumbled a few steps forward.

“Says you,” he huffed, giving Porthos a shove that didn’t make him budge one bit. “I’ve grown a lot since we were kids.”

“And yet, you’re still such a little thing,” he said as he ruffled d’Artagnan’s long brown hair.

He batted his hands away. “I’m not so small, it’s just that you’re so damn big! If it’s a fight you’re looking for, I’ll have no problem cutting you down to size.”

He grinned down at him. “We’ll have to save that good brawl for later, I’m afraid. Aramis’ boss, Louis the “King of Commerce,” is attending a party tonight. Aramis put in a good word for me and Louis contacted my agency to hire me on as a little extra muscle,” he pat his sword. “So, I’ll be guarding “his highness” tonight while he and Aramis drink and make merry.”

“They won’t be the only ones, I’m sure,” d’Artagnan smirked.

Porthos puffed up his chest, offended. “You _dare_ to say that I, an honorable, hard-working man of the blade, would neglect in my duties so as to be able to have a few spirits?!” he let out all that hot air and shot him a cheeky wink. “Well, just a few drinks wouldn’t hurt~”

d’Artagnan laughed as he followed along. “How are Aramis and Athos then? I assume Aramis—”

“Is wrapped up in someone’s sheets? Most likely!” He laughed from deep in his belly.

d’Artagnan closed his eyes with a smile. “I was going to say “has his nose stuck in a book,” but I suppose that works, too.” They shared some grins. “ _Does_ he still have that bookshop?”

“Oh, absolutely. Can hardly ever pull him away from there. He spends just as much time collecting dust as his books do.”

“Huh, then I suppose between that, all the peoples’ hearts he’s juggling and this new venture with Louis that he’s gone soft.”

“Never!” Porthos exclaimed. “The bastard is practicing with his sword every chance he gets! Fighting fit, that one. Don’t you worry. You’ll have plenty of excitement after the party when we can all really lay into you.”

“Good. I could use a challenge,” d’Artagnan said while stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. “Things have been far too boring lately.”

“Well, you can only harass the locals for so long before they learn to avoid you altogether.” He rubbed his chin, shooting him a curious look. “Is that what has you coming out of that shithole? Boredom?”

“That shithole is my home. Speak poorly of it again and I’ll pluck your tongue out with my blade, old friend,” he threatened, good-naturedly. “Boredom is one way to put it . . . another way to put it is that I’d like to join the Guarde.”

Porthos stopped in his tracks. “You want to be in the Guarde, d’Artagnan? _You?!”_ he let out a laugh so loud that people gave them a wide berth as they passed them by.

He put his hands on his hips. “What’s so funny about that? Defenders of the innocent, protectors of the peace, defeating evil and making sure the country is safe! That is just like me! How is that a poor fit?!”

“Defenders of the _peace,”_ Porthos emphasized, bent over with laughter so that he had to rest his hands on his knees to stay upright. “I’ve never met a little shit more randy for a fight in all my life! You’re a rowdy, disobedient brat and you know it, d’Artagnan! Why, remember all those times you’d run away from home and have your dad in a fit? He even tried to lock you in your room! Fat lot of good it did when you could climb out the window with nothing but your bare hands! Nearly gave _me_ a heart attack the first time I saw you hanging off one of the towers!”

d’Artagnan crossed his arms, not amused. “Your point, Porthos? I’d say my skills with a sword add to my resume. I’ll add being a good climber on there as well!”

“My _point_ , little shit,” he said with a grin as he flicked d’Artagnan’s nose, making him bite at him. “Is that you don’t do authority. The second someone tells you what to do, I can be sure to know you’ll do the opposite. In the Guarde, you have to do as you’re told, whether you like the order or not.” He shook his head. “No, I can’t see you making it a day.”

“We’ll see about that,” he twisted his lips, displeased by the criticism towards his character.

Porthos shrugged. “Well, you’re more likely to end up at the station one way or another. Might as well make the first one a good impression, eh?” He slapped d’Artagnan on the back again, forcing him out of his dark mood.

**.oOo.**

“Here we are!” Porthos spoke, his excitement practically causing his words to explode out of him. “We got the guest room all set up for you. Bathroom’s just down the hall. And there’s a window in here, too, if you feel like using it as a backdoor.” He added on the little tease.

“Ha, ha,” he still felt a bit slighted by their earlier discussion, but it was hard to hold a grudge against Porthos and his cheerful attitude. “I take it I won’t be welcomed by Aramis or Athos until later tonight, then?”

“Afraid so. Athos is working late and Aramis is already at the party, buttering up some people for Louis. And, I hate to cut greeting you so short, but—”

“You have a job to attend to,” d’Artagnan waved him off, not offended in the least.

“You should come along!” Porthos slung one big arm around him and squeezed him into a half hug that was no more comfortable than his full ones.

d’Artagnan flailed under the pressure and scrambled out of his grasp. “I don’t think so! I’m a mess from being on the road and I don’t have anything appropriate to wear.”

“Bah! Wear what you have. Who cares what a bunch of spoiled socialites think?”

“You forget that I’m technically one of those socialites.”

““Technically.”” Porthos pointed out. “You’ve never been a rich, spoiled brat, though. Just a stubborn, thick-headed brat with a fancy name attached to it.”

“I may as well be a barbarian to them,” he shook his head as he got to unpacking his suitcase.

“Come on, d’Artagnan!” he whined. “I’ll go on ahead, escort Louis, and you take some time to freshen up. Meet up with me and Aramis at the party. He’s been so excited to have you. If nothing else, you know he’ll make it a great time.” He nudged at him with his elbow.

He tugged at his over-sized pants. “Do you think they’d even let me in? Don’t you have to have an invitation or something?”

“I’ll leave your name at the door!” When d’Artagnan still hesitated he sighed, flopping half his body over him, resting his chin on d’Artagnan’s head. “Come oooonnn. Stop on by, have a few laughs.”

d’Artagnan sighed. “All right, you win. Now get off me, you big lug!” He grinned, shrugging him off.

“Yes! I’ll see you there!” he was all victorious smiles as he left the room, calling out behind him: “You won’t regret it, d’Artagnan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor d'Artagnan. X'D More to come!


End file.
